Selene's Father
by Kaiara07
Summary: In my FIRST EVER fanfiction, you will be on an exciting rollercoaster that will lead to discoveries, it starts with a mechanic named Abbott, that lives in Artemisia. Later on it will catch up to Cress - sorry:) But please enjoy. Its rated T.
1. Chapter 1 - A New Beginning

**Hey, its Kaiara07 here! As you all know this is my first fanfiction, and plus I have never had experience with writing stories before. Okay before we begin, I hope you like it! I will have some present day chapters later on, with Kai and Cinder (last chapter of Cress present). And finally this chapter is kind of like a intro, so don't hate and I would like some feedback - if you have an account! Oh by the way the next chapter will have Abbott meet the queen and the princess. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 1 - The Very Beginning **

It was yet another hot day in 23 year old Abbott's mechanic shop. Abbott spent hours and hours working so that he can pay his expenses, and just by working at the the bottom of his apartment complex,in Artemisa, he is able to pay double his amounts. Abbott had three - no four fans going, but it still wasn't enough.

It was times like these when he was happy that he was a mechanic, he had set up the fans, so that they would go at different times, so that the cool air would constantly hit him. Swiping sweat off of his brown hair, he reached for his water...

All of a sudden a small beeping noise came from his portscreen. He had to go all the way across the room in order to get to it, and he was way too tired for that. With a lazy yawn, Abbott got up from his beaten old chair, and walked over to the portscreen. Just as he had looked at the portscreen, he felt like a total idiot for forgetting about his application for his new job.

He groaned he was so anxious. He _really_ wanted that job.

He'd just applied for a mechanics job in the lunar palace. The job offered many different things that Abbott wanted - a better apartment, better pay and maybe getting to work around the palace. But the only thing he didn't like was to move away from his tall, and skinny best friend. Martin who was also 23, has been his been his best friend for a long time. Although he could be a trouble maker he was still fun to hang around.

They went to many parties together, double dates, and even studying about mechanics together. One day Martin even suggested that they open a mechanics repair shop. On that note he have forgotten that he was supposed to go out with him for drinks at 9:00, and it was all ready 8:50 - the stupid alarm should have been set for an earlier time so he could get ready.

"Okay. Okay, I will just go out like this, who cares?" he said to a now closed and empty mechanic's shop. He had to try to convince himself that what he was wearing was fine. But he just couldn't, the expectations were very high on Luna, with the fancy glamours and stuff, not many people would go out wearing dirty cargo pants and a grease stained shirt with work gloves. He looked at the time again - 9:00. But, now is not the time for that.

So, he gathered up all the courage he could find ,and hopped into his hover and drove off.

Without any traffic, he got in 15 minutes after nine. He parked a little close to the restaurant and walked in. Within seconds of walking in he got hungry, thanks to all the waiters passing by with trays and trays of food. Other than that the restaurant was actually kind of welcoming. With the dim lighting, sensible furniture and smiling staff.

While walking in he saw his friend, in a leather jacket and laced up boots. But then he saw a woman beside him. She had blond locks flowing ever-so elegantly down to her waist, contrasting to her long dress. Her hair and outfit was pretty, but her face was so unnatural, and she was vaguely familiar.

Wait, now he remembers. She is his ex-girlfriend. She looks so different now, she used to have red hair, and green eyes. Now she has blonde hair and... purple eyes? Whatever, they broke - up , but why is she here? His best friend knows how much he loved her.

Then the girl giggled."See you can tell he hasn't been on many dates before, with this reaction". Martin said making the girl laugh harder. She had a bit of a snort.

"Hey". He deadpanned, what was Martin up to?

Martin looked back at him. "Anyways this is Jessie, and Jessie this is Abbott". He said gesturing. "Anyways I though you may be wondering why I brought you here" Abbott nodded yes.

He pulled Martin to him, and turned him around she Jessie couldn't hear.

"Dude, I know who she is", he looked back. She was on her portscreen. "She is my ex, remember she cheated on me!"

"Oh" He said

"Whats going on." Abbott asked skeptically

"Um this might be a little awkward, I forgot, you do know each other".

Abbott narrowed his eyes.

Martin looked at Jessie, nudging her skinny arm.

"We are getting married" They joyfully said together.

Abbott's reaction must have been very funny, because the both started to laugh at his face. He had never mentioned this to him before and now they are getting married?

Without thinking Abbott turned around and ran out the door. _How could he do this to him? How could they possibly still be friends? _He thought_. _He ran to his hover not wanting an explanation, not turning back.

Thoughts kept racing in his mind. _They were best friends. He had told everything to his buddy._

He raced his hover to his apartment that he shared with his _ex_-friend. Ran into the building, breaking only to board the elevator, then rushing into the apartment. He buried his face into his pillow. He didn't cry, he was just upset.

How could his _best friend_ get married to his ex!

He screamed into his pillow.

Thinking about it gave him memories of her.

Suddenly he heard a familiar beeping sound. He pulled out his portscreen and read the COMM he has gotten seconds ago. It said "Congratulations, you have met the standards for the royal mechanics. You now are an official royal mechanic. Please respond no longer than 2 hours after you get this and our royal movers will move your belongings into you new apartment. Thanks, Martha Chmakova - Royal Job Employer"

He tore his gaze from the text, trying to recall what just happened. He did it! Now he could move out within the next hours, and he won't have to live with the menace he called his best friend.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Phew that was over with, and the next chapter up will be longer - I Promise!**

**~Kaiara07 ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 - A New Recruit

**Hey it's Kaiara07, and I know I just posted my new fanfiction, but I was bored. Plus The Lunar Chronicles barely gets any fanfiction. And this fanfiction was off to a boring start (sorry), and this is going to be a pretty long story. Anyways, in this chapter Abbott's story gets a little more interesting. He meets Sybil and the queen and princess. Thanks for reading! *Gives you virtual cookies***

* * *

The movers came at four in the morning, and when Abbott woke up he didn't see Martin, so he had guessed he'd stayed with his fiancée - the woman he had once loved - but broke up with.

He sighed, he couldn't understand why his friend would be so insensitive to him like this. Martin helped him threw that, many years ago.

Anyways, the movers were very good at their job, and they followed instructions very well. Both tall and muscular men came in and out really quickly, and had a small conversation with him too. Right after they had packed all of his stuff, they immediately drove to his new "royal" apartment.

The royals had some apartments build for their staff - very close to the palace so they would be able to get there on command. When they got in the new apartment the men got straight to work, he wondered why they were so fast, maybe the palace fired people so quickly that the movers would have their hands full every day. His mind drifted on a little more until the movers said bye.

"Wait", said Abbott rushing towards them "let me pay". The men laughed, the mover with long black hair finally said, "don't worry the palace has it covered".

"Oh, okay". He said stupidly, "Bye" the movers waved their hands at him before leaving. With a heavy sigh, he got to unpacking. It took one hour to finish unpacking (he doesn't have a lot of stuff). He was finally going to sit down when heard...

"Buzz, Abbott is needed for his mechanical services, meet down in the throne room, thank you". Screeched a boring old woman - at least he imagined that she was old. So, by redirecting his position he reached for his tool belt and work gloves and walked out of the door.

"Oh well", he said to himself. "hopefully I'll get to sit down later". Abbott turned around and locked his door. But when he spun himself around he saw a young lady, maybe in her twenties, with long straight black hair that hung down her back, to her waist, and was wearing a pristine white jacket.

"Well hello there, Mr..."She checked her portscreen."Patterson Abbott, I am Thaumaturge Sybil and I will be escorting you to where you will work, and places in the palace you will have to be accustomed to". She said while looking at Abbott's dirty cargos and stained work gloves. "and maybe get you _proper_ attire for your job". With a flick of her wrist she motioned Abbott to the throne room, but first stopping at the royal tailors, to get Abbott a blue mechanic jump suit with runes on the hems of it.

The throne room was so majestic! A big crystal chandelier, with glimmering lights in the shapes of stars, hanging at different levels, and the ceiling it was hanging from was a spectacular view of the sky above. His awning stopped as soon as Sybil nudged him to bow to the Lunar heirs. They were all so fake looking. As if the universe took the perfect combination of perfection and gave it to the royal family. The king and queen had died from a lunar - shell assassin, leaving Queen Channary, a blonde headed woman with maroon coloured lips ,and Princess Levana - a pale and skinny woman, with charcoal eyes. And because of that shells were a new threat to society, and they made some rules for that. Since the day of the new rules he had lost his entire family at the age of 15. Returning his mind to the goddesses whom were sitting right in front of him, he bowed his head respectively low, Princess Levana smiled.

After a few seconds of awkward silence, Sybil cleared her throat, returning the attention back to her.

"May I introduce Mr. Patterson Abbott, the _new _head mechanic". Queen Channary motioned for him to walk up the elevated floor, getting closer to her.

She leaned into him. "I have a lot of high expectations for you, you better not let me down, just like the mechanic before you did, do you understand?" She pulled away, and with fear clawing up his throat he nodded forcefully, and she grinned.

"Good, now Sybil will show you where you'll be spending most of you time, and then I have a task for you". Once again Abbott bowed his head and followed Sybil out of the throne room. He was getting a funny feeling about the Queen, by the way she stares at him - she was kind of scary actually, and hopefully the project he has to do for her, does not include _actually_ spending time with her. But if he wants this job, then he better do what she says - but at that instant, a question popped into his mind - does he really want this? He shook the question off and continued to follow Sybil down the hall.

"Here is where you will be spending _some _of your time. Mechanics are highly needed and there are only a few of them". She typed in a code and the unlatched the door. Wow - he thought, do they keep the mechanics here locked up, so they wouldn't escape? A sudden question got Abbott sick to his stomach - is this how they actually treat their staff?

Anyways, inside the room was rows and rows of tools hanging on magnetic walls, a big tables and a few empty desks - only one had stuff on it. He turn his head and saw a pretty looking girl with midnight black coloured hair, that was tied up in a messy bun. She wore the same jumpsuit as him, and her glowing honey skin looked beautiful against it. It didn't look like it was a glamour, it was too natural looking. She appeared to be about the same age as Abbott.

Now thinking about it he looked a bit plain compared to most of the people on Luna. A dark thought slivered into his mind - he could use his glamour, he could be just as exciting as them. He mentally urged himself to refocus back to the girl.

"Sup". She said in a boyish voice. Sybil shoved him further into the room.

"Okay Tori, make sure he knows what he is doing, her Majesty wants him in one hour. Do you understand?" She said in a harsh voice.

"Yes mistress". She replied.

Sybil shut the door, with the noises of clicks and clacks from closing hinges following after.

"So, the new guy, huh. Well there are some things you need to know first". She then indicated to the chair beside her that was right in front of an empty desk. She looked me in the eyes. " Never ever talk back to the people in higher positions than you, always do what they say but think first and..." He stopped her.

"What do you mean by...think first what, what will they tell you to do?" Abbott asked in a panicked voice.

"Calm down...calm down." She looked around. "If they ask you to go their bedrooms - refuse, that's how we lost the person before you".

"What happened?"

"Murdered? I don't know, all I do know is that it's not all fun and games. And that I don't want to lose another mechanic. They brainwash, manipulate, and make you see things that you don't really see. Do things you don't want to do. "

"Isn't that society" He replied with a smirk.

"No what I meant was... they make you do evil, and unnerving things - trust me, I created a horrible machine for them. I didn't want to."

After she said that, Abbott was kind of curious as to what she built. He was about to thank her for advice but a recognizable voice interrupted.

"Buzz. Mr. Patterson is needed in the throne room." Screeched a very annoying woman.

Tori looked at Abbott with worry in her eyes.

"Be careful" She said.

"Don't worry I can handle it." He said as he walked out the door.

* * *

**Ohhh, things are a brewing! Isn't this Tori interesting! The next chapter will be in the queen's perspective. Oh and if you haven't already, search up what Abbott means... K bye! ~Kaiara07 **


	3. Chapter 3 - The New Project

**Hey is Kaiara07 here, and here is another one of my chapters. Don't worry some more interesting chapters are coming up soon. In this installment of Selene's father, Abbott has a new project for the queen. Its garbage, but what ever enjoy!**

* * *

Abbott was wondering if the words he said to Tori was true. _Can he handle it?_

What did he know about handling things with royals. He has no experience whatsoever.

Getting more nervous by the minute, Abbott continued to walk down the recognizable hallways.

As he was walking he was thinking about what would happen if he couldn't do what the royals wanted him to do? Will they brainwash him, execute him, or even torture him? He had heard people saying they weren't the most friendliest people. And he did remember them using their glamor on them to settle some riots, and to prove that they have control over you, they killed an old women in front of everyone. He shuddered at the memory of the poor old woman, laying in a pool of blood, just because the queen and princess didn't get what they wanted.

Abbott turned around the corner to find the ever enchanting throne room, along with the spellbinding queen and princess. As he walking in the queen's smile widened, she turned to the princess and whispered something - the princess frowned, and she looked at him with sorrow in her eyes.

The queen saw the look that the princess was looking at him, she she seemed to freak the princess out, by whispering into his ear again. Abbott noticed that princess Levana then started to look down at her ivy colored dress, while fidgeting with her white gloves.

Abbott wondered what the queen had whispered into her ear.

He bowed deeply in front of their majesties.

"Hello your majesty's, how may I help you?" asked Abbott.

"I need your mechanical expertise on something." the queen said, soothingly. "My royal scientists have been working on a new soldier project and we need to keep them in check."

"Do you need a fully operational video surveillance system". Abbott asked curiously.

"Yes! Exactly, isn't this boy a genius." she said exclaimed nudging the princess who looked like she would do anything to get out of there.

She nodded.

"Well then," she said returning to a normal speaking voice. " I would like you to start immediately, and get that lazy Tori to help you through it."

"Yes, your majesty." He said. Abbott bowed, again and started to walk out the door.

* * *

Character Swap

"Okay Levana, I think I like this one." Channary said while turning to Levana.

"But sister, don't let this one go too. He actually might be good at his job, and isn't that what we need to finish our plan?"

"I'll let him finish, but why not have some fun?" She said with a smirk. She glanced at her fearful sister.

"Now go to your room!"

"Yes, Channary."

Levana jogged out of the throne room.

She was happy that she could manage to put so much fear, into such a little person.

And she was also happy that she now had a new mechanic to play with, and _maybe_ break.

* * *

"Ugh Channary is making us set up an entire surveillance system, for her _soldiers_."

"I know right! You'd expect that soldiers will be tamed and controlled." Replied Abbott. He wondered why that the queen needs her army be secured. Its not like the soldiers will rebel against her - will they?

"You know I think I know what she is doing with them." Said Tori as she came towards him with a tool box in hand. She put it on her desk. " She is making a army of wolf soldiers - I think."

"How did you know that?" He asked, brows furrowed.

"Dr. Darnel, I overheard him talking to another scientist. Then he starting talking about how he is having a kid now, and blah blah blah..."

"Wow, you sure do eavesdrop a lot, don't you ." Abbott teased.

"Hey you don't know that, lets just say I'm always in the right place at the right time."

"Anyways, wow. She sure is prepared for war isn't she?"

"Or attacking earth." They both laughed. He found himself staring at her, her laugh was adorable. She laughed with ease and a few snorts.

"Anyways, we should probably get to work, we wouldn't like to upset the Queen now, would we?"

He nodded no. She kissed his cheek, and he felt his ears tint pink. She gave out another easy laugh. Then got to work.

Abbott found it easy for him to work with someone as funny as Tori. She was also very smart, giving him little pieces of information he didn't know about the palace.

Like how, Channary was so ugly that when she looked into a reflective surface, it would break. Although, Abbott thinks she made that one up.

After two hours of work, they finished, and they even made a little software so it can detect certain things.

While Tori was packing up her toolbox, she said " you better be careful with Channary, you know. The way she looks at you, I wouldn't stay too close to her."

He looked at her skeptically " Um, okay." He focused on his tools again.

She took his chin " I mean it, I really, really don't want to lose another one."

"What if I have no choice?"

"All I am saying is, don't accept." Abbott looked her right in her eyes, and nodded,"I won't."

She smiled.

They hugged then parted ways to their apartments. Abbott must have been looking like an idiot in the elevator, because of the way he was smiling like a clown.

* * *

**Well, this is the end of chapter 3, I will be posting another chapter really soon. Anyways isn't Abbott and Tori a cute couple! Lets see here... Tobbtt, or Abori? Well you probably have a better couple name! ~Kaiara07^^**


	4. I need some help

**Okay it's Kaiara07 here, and I have serious writers block right now. I have been thinking about ideas for chapter 4 for a about month now, and I was wondering if you guys can help me out by giving me ideas/suggestions. I would really appreciate, and once I get some ideas I will update right away. **

**Here are some suggestions I won't do: **

**-Kai, Cinder, Scarlet, Wolf, Cress, Thorne, Winter and Jacin Chapters (that will be later) **

**\- Rated M chapters**

**\- and anything that doesn't relate to my fanfiction**

**~ Thanks Kaiara07 ^^ **


	5. Chapter 4 - What is Channary up to?

**Okay, sorry it took so long (you know the story...). Anyways thank you all for the wonderful suggestions, it really helped.**

**I would like to thank/dedicate this new chapter to:**

**\- BubbleArya - That was incredibly written by the way!**

**-AllisonReader - I am totally going to use that...**

**-RUHLSAR000**

**Once again thank you for your ongoing support! Anyways here is chapter 4.**

* * *

Tori is so tired! Queen Channary has given her very hard tasks, and threatening to fire her if she doesn't do them. Abbott on the other hand was given free time, thankfully, he helps her with them. Tori is stumped right now, what is she up to? The project she has given her was all like non-detection devices,surveillance, cells in the lava tubes. There has also been a lot of harsh whispers, scientists rushing around. Even that super tall Darnel dude was rushing around, also talking about how he is going to name his kid Crescent Moon - like really?

Tori's thought process ended when her poor, old worn out portscreen buzzed. With a sigh she picked it up.

It was Abbott -what a cutie- he wanted to know if she want to go out with him to a restaurant. She found herself frowning as he added as friends.

She replied. Sure what time? Abbott replied: during our lunch break? Tori: Yes.

She then got up and dressed for the day, the baggy mechanic jumpsuit. To be honest she kind of liked the jumpsuit, covered her completely. After the guard incident a month ago she requested a new uniform. Before it was just what ever you had in closet, she guessed baggy cargos were a turn on? With a overly exaggerated yawn she exited her apartment. Stopping first to check the time. _Oh shit -_she thought- it was 6:50. That means she only has 10 mins to get there, it took at least 15 mins, and she can't afford to be late!

She reached into her messenger bag fumbling with it, dropping a few things. _Finally, _she got it!

Tori : Hey I am going to be late - stall for me.

Abbott: Don't worry I got you covered - you owe me one. Sybil scares me.

Tori: Yeah, yeah get to it.

Oh Abbott, what a life saver. Tori quickly picked up her items that were scattered on the floor, running to the elevator.

* * *

(Character swap)

Where is she? Sybil is going to have a fit with her, and he hated when Sybil yelled at her - it upset him more than it upsets her.

He was currently waiting for Tori's arrival, alone. Every aching minute that she wasn't here, he was getting paranoid, what if something happened? Questions started to flood his brain. What will he say to Sybil when she comes and Tori isn't here? What will she do?

Abbott glanced at the clock - 7:00, she should be here soon.

Suddenly he heard the clanking of hinges unlocking, Sybil barged in - looking happy?

"Abbott Patterson, the queen has an important task for you - the last one for this week." She spat.

"Okay, but shouldn't I wait for Tori, she is my partner, she has to know what we are doing."

"How come she isn't here?"

Abbott internally cursed himself for his big month.

"Um...she, I"

Sybil at him like he was speaking gibberish.

"So she just didn't show up?"

"No! No, um... I asked her to pick something up for me, don't blame her, I am the only reason why she is going to be late."

"Well then." She looked him. Still calculating what he just said, " We must not waste any more time, the queen needs you _now_."

"But..."

She cut him off ."Thats enough, you might have asked her to get something, but it is her fault for being so slow."

Abbott nodded. It isn't like she will be mad at him right? Sybil is not mad at her.

Hopefully she will come soon.

* * *

Tori was almost there... _finally. _She unlocked the door to find - no one? Tori pulled out her port.

Tori: Where are you?

A few minutes later...

Abbott: Throne room- Hurry.

She groaned, not _another_ project! Tori left her bag in the mechanics room, and ran out of the door.

* * *

He bowed - he wondered why bowing is respectful. Anyways (he was getting of topic - again), the queen wore a silver coloured dress, sparkling under the light, she had lush eyelashes, silver eyelids, ruby red lips, and long dark brown curly hair. The princess had a black dress - thats it. Her head was down, she looked like she was miserable.

"Your majesty, you requested my assistance?" He asked nervously.

"Yes, I need another surveillance system."

"What did you the other one for?"

"The lava tubes, anyways. We need another one for a different project... the new system must be very strong and tough. We have ordered some strong material for you, its being..."

All of a sudden Tori barged in.

" I am so sorry that I am late" Tori said while bowing.

The queen' s presence became harsh, annoyed.

" How dare you be that rude, this job is to be taken..."

Abbott blindly cut the queen off." She was getting something for me, something really important. That why she was late."

"Sybil is this true?"

"Your majesty, thats what he told me."

She relaxed a little, breathing in and out. She fixed her gaze on Abbott. "Since Kori was..."

"Tori." Reminded Levana.

Queen Channary squeezed her eyes shut and balled up her fists. " Since _Tori _was late, you both will have to skip your lunch break to do this project."

Abbott and Tori both exchanged looks. "Yes your majesty." They both said while bowing.

* * *

Tori felt really bad about the lunch break and Abbott having to work extra hard even though it wasn't his fault. She looked at him then the floor, she wanted to tell him how sorry she was.

"A-Abbott...I sorry about the lunch break and..." Abbott looked up and said. "Don't worry its fine I didn't really want to go the restaurant anyways... wait not like that... I wasn't really hungry. I wanted to go with you though.

" I'll make it up to you, after work we can watch a movie together."

He chuckled - what was so funny? " Ya sure."

So they got to work as soon as they got the materials needed. They made 36 rotating night vision cameras along with 20 standard cameras, and a computer to hook up with.

"I guess we can't watch a movie together, we have too much work to do."

" You are right, maybe another time."

Their conversation got more in depth by the minute. Asking each other questions about what their families, what they like , what they don't like. But sometimes he would stutter a little. Abbott's stuttering was so cute. As soon as he would talk, he would get nervous and stutter. Adorable.

They ended up staying until 4 in the morning, constantly waking each other up when they fall asleep, keep each interested in deep conversation so they won't get bored - who were they kidding? Of course they were bored, it was friday night - saturday morning, even the guards were off.

"Well I guess that's it, we should get some rest." Yawned Tori.

"Want me to walk you to your apartment?"

"No thanks I am good."

They hugged and parted ways.

* * *

*Character swap with Channary*

She faced her sister, wound up tight with anger.

"That Tori is taking Abbott Patterson away from me! We have to get rid of her.

"Sister, we need her."

Channary glared at her.

"You are right, maybe we do need her. But how will I get Abbott alone?"

Sudden realization made her smile, the surveillance cameras, he might be still in the mechanics room.

"Levana, bring me the video surveillance over here, now!"

Her sister scrambled around in the her room trying to find it, even her servants are faster.

"I don't have all day!"

She carefully handed it to her, wow, Channary gave her bruises on hands too.

"I no longer need you presence, get out, or do you want what happened last time again?"

"Sister what are you going to do?"

"No of your business, leave now!" Levana jumped onto her feet and rushed out of the door. She smirked as she put the password in for the netscreen. Channary pulled up multiple video feeds and found him in the foyer that separates the royal rooms from the apartments - he was close.

_This is my chance._ She thought, she could finally get him _alone._


	6. Chapter 5 - Glamoured

Abbott was exhausted, and couldn't wait to go to his homey apartment. _Wow._ He just came to sudden realization..._ he was such a boring 23 year old. _He was partying on a friday night by working until 4 am on a saturday morning. But it wasn't like it was his choice, Queen Channary made him. He continued his rumination.

He threw his head up in frustration, shut his eyes. _Is this really how he wants to live? Will this happen often? _He opened his eyes to find - a camera- he thought that Queen Channary said that she put it in the lava tubes. The light was on. It was active. Well, he was in the area that leads to the private wing, and the apartments. Maybe its for security. The only thing that concerned was that_ only_ queen Channary had access to it. What can she do with it if its just her? Was she spying on him?

He discontinued his thought and headed down the hallway. The hallway was kind of strange. It was pretty wide ,and the private wing almost starts right away. Then on the other side of the hallway, it starts to form into another hallway that leads into the hallway that has the elevators for the apartments. Weird right? Who ever created the lay out wanted people to get lost.

But it was still extraordinary. The ceiling was high and presented the shining stars above. Walls were a silver colour, lights were star shaped and hanging from the high glass ceilings. Floors were a dark wood.

He progressed down the lengthened hallway...suddenly, his emotions exploded. Abbott was thinking about Channary. Her beautiful hair, flawless skin. _Wait -what's_ happening?He _wants_ Channary - no he doesn't. He_ needs_ her - he doesn't.

_Channary. Channary. Channary._

_What was going on? _He body was heading down the hallway. He missed the turn to the elevators. Mouth suddenly dry he gulped - she is glamouring him, probably from her private chambers. He craves her, he was trying to fight it - he was! Abbott had no more control of his body. He felt betrayed, hurt. By her, and his own rebellious mind and body.

He had to resist it. _Don't resist _said a voice in his head, _come closer_. He was slowly, painfully trying to go the opposite direction. He failed.

Abbott reached the last room, hesitantly he turned the door knob - it wasn't locked. Abbott gulped. He felt like a magnet - attracted to Channary.

He wasn't looking forward to what was going to happen. She smiled as he came closer.

* * *

Tori woke up at 8 in the morning - four hours of sleep. She grunted, Tori remembered that she didn't change into her pj's - her jumpsuit was covered in grease. She gasped and jumped out of her bed and looked at it. Grease was covering the top of the bed and inside. _Thanks a lot Channary, _the lack of sleep caused her to be careless and go to bed without changing.

"I am such an idiot!" She said while kicking her bed - she even had her boots on still. Now there's grease on the side of the bed. She walked over to the wall and beat her head against it. She would have to go all the way to town and get new ones. She sighed, Tori was so beat down. She stopped pounding her head on the wall, maybe Abbott wants to go with her. She can take him to lunch and make it up to him. Plus it might be fun.

She grabbed her portscreen and commed Abbott. He didn't respond. She waited five more minutes, still didn't comm back. Strange behavior, Abbott usually comms back within seconds or so.

"Hmm maybe he is still sleeping." She said to herself. She didn't bother stopping by his apartment, she wanted him to sleep in longer - he deserved it. She packed her port, a wrench (who knows), water, and her pass to get in and out of the palace. She got changed right away, she didn't want the same incident as before.

Tori threw on cargo pants and a white tank top, she tossed her hair into a bun. She didn't know if her hair turned out okay because Luna doesn't have mirrors, but, she guessed it should be fine.

She closed her apartment door and started heading down the crazy hallway that leads to another hallway. It was seriously weird it just collides with a bigger hallway, creating a gigantic hallway. She giggled a little at that.

Suddenly a person wearing a wrinkled, dark blue jumpsuit emerged out of a room, looking like a phantom - head down. Out of curiosity Tori walked in the direction of the ghost like figure, as she she was walking over the person turned around and fell over. Tori gasped and put a hand over her mouth. _Did she scare the person?_ She bent down beside the person and it was...Abbott! He had dark bags and bloodshot eyes, he looked like he had been crying. He has a giant bruise on his neck.

"Tori?" He said dizzy like. He shifted over so he was facing Tori. She grimaced.

"Abbott...what happened?" Her voice low. It looked like he had not slept at all ,he came out of the private wing though - at that thought she knew exactly what happened. Her eyes got misty, Abbott of all people didn't deserve this. She propped his head up onto her lap. She brushed threw his silky black hair. This was her fault, she should have warned him better.

"Come on Abbott you have to get up, and I will take you to your apartment, okay?"

He squeezed his eyes shut and nodded yes. Abbott slowly got up, with a trembling shaky breath at each aching minute. He finally got up, Tori reached for him. He winced at her touch.

"Sorry." He murmured. She looked at him, he was staring at the ground. She looked around and just remembered that they were still in the awkward hallway, Queen Channary's private quarter wasn't far away, she had to move fast. Sadly he was at least 6.2 and Tori was 5.11. She strung his arm around her neck and she wrapped her arm around his waist, holding him close to her body, syncretizing his movements to meet hers.

She walked slowly at first then she moved a little faster. Finally they got to the elevators, he put his head on her shoulder, he fell asleep. She sighed, she has to wake him up so he can walk into the elevator, the very, very slow elevator. But he didn't sleep at all, plus he was kind of cute when he sleeps. The elevator came.

She nudged him with her shoulder. "The elevator is here." She whispered, Abbott was still sleeping. The elevator doors opened, inside was a very tall doctor - Dr. Sage Darnel. "Um sir, can you help me with him." Tori asked gesturing to Abbott.

"I don't have time for this I have a pregnant wife to go home to." He said while leaving.

"Please, I need to put him to bed, and I can't do this alone." She begged.

Dr. Darnel slid his glasses off and put it on his lab coat. "Fine."

All of a sudden he shrunk to a very small size and Tori's jaw dropped.

"Okay, so I am not naturally that tall, can we please get in I have places to attend to."

He put Abbott's other arm on his shoulder and they both dragged him into the elevator. When the got to Abbott's apartment, Tori realized that she didn't have the pass for his apartment.

"Sorry, but we have to go to my apartment. Can you help carry him a bit further, just a couple more hallways." Abbotts head fell onto his shoulder, leaving his hair spread on his face.

"Fine, but you'll have to babysit my kid for 2 weeks after this."

"Oh yeah leave your kid with some random mechanic."

"My kid would know how to handle herself." He replied.

"Oh enough with your kid already!"

The two of them dragged him all the way to her apartment, which was a couple _long_ hallways. Tori thanked the overly child obsessive doctor and put Abbott in her bed. She didn't change him - that would be weird and also her sheets were still dirty.

She kissed his cheek and went to lay down on her make do bed. But she didn't notice that Abbott smiled after she kissed his cheek.

* * *

**I hoped you like it! Review and rate, thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Revenge

**Abbott's p.o.v**

"Beep, beep." He tossed and turned in his bed. "Beep, beep," screeched the microwave. He sighed, _great_ way to wake up in the morning. After 5 minutes the microwave had succeeded, Abbott woke up. "Beep, beep." He turned onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow, the microwave was giving him a headache. Who ever was in the kitchen was very, very annoying. Realization quickly caught up to Abbott. Sitting up, he studied the room. The pillow he had once laid down on wasn't one of his own blue coloured pillows back at his apartment. The aroma of the room he was in was also off to him, he recalled the intoxicating smell of grease, but it smelled rather pleasant here. Wherever _here_ was. The annoying beeping suddenly stopped, and replaced with drawers opening and closing. Slowly and carefully, he tried to get out of bed, but his _whole_ body was sore - what happened? It couldn't have been from this morning...just like that all the horrid memories came flooding back. _Channary._ Cautiously, Abbott got up and made his way to the source of the noise, dodging dirty laundry on the floor. He tried to calm himself but it was to late, he was already starting to tear up. Weak and unsteady, Abbott fell on top of a table, he cried out loud. Abbott's heart was racing, from his emotions, and from the sudden fear of who ever took him will find him and do something to him. Even if he endeavored into getting up, he will fail, his entire body was useless. The sound of thumping of boots made it's way to the weakened and defenceless man lying helplessly on the coffee table. The...woman approached him. At first he had a hard time identifying her but it was..._Tori._

_"_Oh my stars! Abbott, hun, are you alright?" She shuffled past all of the tools boxes littering the floor, and took his body and laid him down on the couch. Sitting down on the couch, she put his head on her lap. Tori placed both of her hands on either side of his head, as she inspected his body, and head for any signs of injuries. He wanted to say something, _anything,_ but he couldn't find anything to say, even as the thousands of questions that plagued him filtered through his mind. "Abbott say something. _Please._" She pleaded, tucking a loose piece of dark black hair behind her ear.

"Hi?" He said - or asked. She smirked. He liked it when she smiled...

"But, no. Seriously. After last night-" she looked at him with pity. "You need help." She carefully lifted Abbott's head and meticulously laid it on a few pillows, and went to the kitchen and brought a bowl of steaming yellowish liquid. "Drink up."

"What is it?"

"Fish eyeball soup," she deadpanned. At that his eyes grew. She laughed it off. "No Abbott, it's chicken soup, now hurry, we'll have to go back to work."

He huffed exhausted at the thought. The thought of having to move his already weak body, getting projects assigned, getting them assigned by...

"I don't want to go! I won't go." He sounded like a child, but he'll do everything in his power to get away from that _hell spawn_. Abbott wobbly stood up, nearly knocking the soup of the table, and inwardly cursed at himself for the aftermath of the action. "Please don't me talk to her or... see her, I can barely _think_ about her-" But Tori cut him off. She took one step closer to him and brushed his cheek, reassuring, and looked into his tearing eyes. His breath hitched.

"Don't. Worry." Her gaze becoming vengeful. "Nobody has the right to hurt her people like that, not even _her._" She tilted her head still holding his gaze. "And we **will **make sure she understands." Tori pulled his head down to her level and she brushed a quick kiss on his check. "Lets go."

* * *

Before leaving, they had the soup she made, which was not that bad, for boxed soup. But he really shouldn't be complaining. After knocked down some netscreens, flower pots, and more tool boxes Tori found her satchel and off they went. The duo stopped by his apartment and got his day clothes, he got changed while she made fun of his dolls-action figures.

Once he was changed and "freshened" up they made their way down the odd hallway, silence consuming them.

"Urm, Tori?" Abbott finally said.

"Yes?"

"What exactly do you have in mind... you to 'make her pay'" Abbott air quoted. "Put hair remover in her shampoo, draw mustaches on her portraits." She listed her head, considering.

Tori started "Sounds like a plan," she snorted. "And while we're at it we can-" But she got cut off by a horrible shriek. Panicked, Tori pushed both of them against the wall, over looking the royal bedrooms, in the private wing. From there they saw Queen Channary, and Princess Levana. From beside Abbott hear a panicked gasp. He quickly muffled it by embracing her against his chest, trying to calm her racing nerves. Her breathes steadying. She broke his grasp and peered around the wall, he followed.

Channary threw and vase and Levana, barely missing her. "GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SLUT!" She cornered her sister, leveling a stare with her. "You better not tell ANYONE!" Just then she pushed him back.

"Abbott," she whispered. "This could be our big break! All we have to do is record this, get Levana on our side...can you picture it." He just nodded.

She pulled out her port, and started to record.

Levana manged wiggle out of there. " I promise, I won't,I _swear!"_

_"Good_ girl, if I hear anything about that stupid mechanic and last night, you are next." Abbott could practically hear her praying right now.

Channary, gave Levana once last slap before parting ways with leaving her on the floor, sobbing. Tori practically ran towards her.

"Are you alright?" Tori asked, rather calmly.

"J-just get away from me!" She shot back.

"You don't really like that much do you?" She shook her head. "Does she mistreat you often?" Tori asked wholeheartedly. Or maybe she just wanted to get her more upset, so she can side with them. Either way, he just stood there observing.

"Why are you even asking me? You don't want to help, you're just the dumb mechanics, what can you possible do to help, what has she done to you anyways?"

"Well..." Tori started pulling me to view.

"Oh my gosh," she whipped her hand to her mouth. " I am so heartless, I forgot... I am sorry. I guess she really odes hurt everyone."

Tori looked into her eyes, taking her hands. He noticed that she does that often. _Maybe she is just touchy._ Part of him didn't want to believe that. "We have a plan, to get back, get revenge for the people to scared. But we need your help."

* * *

**Well thats all for now...**


End file.
